


You look at me, and babe I want to catch on fire

by ShineBrightStarLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Brief descritptions of, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith injures himself on a mission, and Kolivan takes care of him.“Is that blood?” Kolivan asks, already leading Keith to the medbay. Before, Keith would have been embarrassed by the attention, but now he is just resigned.“No?”“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question,” Kolivan near growls, and it sends shivers up Keith’s spine for all the wrong (or right, Keith’s mind whispers) reasons. Keith swallows thickly, uniform suddenly far too hot.
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	You look at me, and babe I want to catch on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from one of my readers!
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith knows the moments the blade slices through his suit, cutting into his side, that he is completely fucked. He’s doomed. His hand flicks out to destroy the sentry, severing its metal head from its metal body, but the damage is done. His other hand grasps at the wound to stop the bleeding. It doesn’t hurt, but years of experience tell Keith that it is deep. The adrenaline pumping through his veins keeps him alert and active and stays the pain away. For now.

The mission is so nearly done. They’re just a few short corridors from their escape route. Keith swears, but there is nothing to be done now. It was his own fault. He was too eager to be done already, to get back home, and he got distracted. Just one lapse of attention, a tiny, minuscule, millisecond is enough to costs you your life in battle, and it is something that Keith needs to remember. 

He straightens from the crouch he had dropped into, testing his mobility. The others were just taking the last of the bots out, some already moving on. Keith’s wound stings, just a little, and his hand is already wet with blood, but he takes off after them. It doesn’t matter who he is; if he’s not on that ship when it’s time to leave, they will not wait for him, nor will they launch a rescue mission.

Luckily, he makes it and collapses onto the floor in the back to nurse his wounds in peace. He has to steel himself for what he’s going to face once they dock.

Once they land in the Blade’s base, Keith stands and tries to wipe the blood from his hands. The only other place is his armour, already darkening with crimson blood. Thankfully, the bleeding had slowed to a trickle. Keith sighs and wipes his hands on his thighs. He should be worried about the amount of blood he knows, but he feels fine right now.

Kolivan’s face is as impassive as always, as he watches his agents file out of the ship. Keith thinks he sees a flicker, a ghost of a smile when they make eye contact, although it quickly turns into a frown. Kolivan steps forward, and Keith halts in his tracks. He knows when he’s been caught. 

“Is that blood?” Kolivan asks, already leading Keith to the medbay. Before, Keith would have been embarrassed by the attention, but now he is just resigned. 

“No?” 

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question,” Kolivan near growls, and it sends shivers up Keith’s spine for all the wrong (or right, Keith’s mind whispers) reasons. Keith swallows thickly, uniform suddenly far too hot.

The door to the med bay slides open and it’s quiet as usual. Keith is by far its most regular visitor; all the doctors know him by name. This time though, Kolivan leads Keith to a secluded corner, swiping a first aid kit off a nearby counter and pulling the privacy curtains around them.

They stand there, staring at each other until Kolivan raises an eyebrow. “Strip.”

Keith blushes a brilliant red and slowly does as he asks. It’s nothing Kolivan hasn’t seen before, but taking his armour off for him, both literally and figuratively, is a thrilling and heart-wrecking experience. His fingers fumble for the invisible seal, slowly sliding down his back as far as he can reach. With a soft hiss, the top half loosens and slips off his shoulders to pool at his waist. 

The suit had sealed itself around the wound to prevent any more air getting in, and it pulls off with a disgusting squelch that makes Keith shudder. Bared under the harsh lighting – or harsh for the galra, anyway – Keith’s skin is a motley of bruises - purples and blues and blacks staining his skin. His left side is a mess of blood and Keith winces. 

“I swear, it looks worse than it actually is.”

Kolivan sighs and pulls out the antiseptic and bandages. He doesn’t say a word, but Keith can tell from the tilt of his brow that he is worried. Guilt strikes deep in his gut and he squirms under the uncomfortable feeling. He is still coming down from the adrenaline of the fight, the pain of the wound not yet registering, but the guilt is hot and fresh.

“I’m fine, Koli, really.”

Kolivan doesn’t react. If anything, his frown worsens. Kolivan already bears the weight of the universe on his shoulders – has done for years – and the last thing he wants is to add to that. Keith tries to catch his hands where they hover just over his wound. Kolivan pulls them away, instead of pouring the antiseptic on. Keith hisses at the sting and tries to pull out of reach.

“Hold still, Keith.” It isn’t a request from Koli, his lover, but a demand from Kolivan, his senior officer. He does as asked, although his hands tremble. 

Kolivan is unusually gentle as he wipes the wound, clearing the blood away. Underneath, the gash is raw and open, although not large enough to need stitches.

“See? I told you it was fine.”

Kolivan sucks in a breath and clamps his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, look at me. You are not fine. Please, just let me do this for you.” 

The sincerity in his voice, the way it tremors at the end as though he is barely holding it together, is enough to make Keith pause. He is fine, he truly is, but if patching Keith up will take Kolivan’s worry away, then it is the least Keith can do for him. He inhales and slumps on the exhale. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll be good. Promise.” 

That draws a brief smile from Kolivan, although it’s gone as he turns his attention back to the wound. Keith lets his mind drift. 

Finally, Kolivan stands, the wound all bandaged up. He wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, careful to avoid the wound. Keith tips forward, pressing his face into Kolivan’s chest. He smells good, like Luxite and laundry detergent, and then under that, like Kolivan. The scent is uniquely his, and Keith doesn’t even know how to begin to describe it. It warms his heart though and sends the ever-present butterflies in his stomach fluttering. 

Kolivan pulls him forward and nuzzles into his hair, huffing softly. Keith knows it’s his way of scenting him, but it sends him into a fit of giggles every time. The back of his neck is sensitive and ticklish. He squirms, burrowing further into Kolivan. He tilts his face up and catches Kolivan gazing at him fondly. 

“You will send me to an early grave,” Kolivan mutters, pressing his forehead to Keith’s. Keith huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to Kolivan’s lips. Kolivan smiles into it.

“I’m sorry for stressing you out,” Keith says, although he isn’t really. Yes, he wishes Kolivan wouldn’t stress so much, but Keith was just doing his job. 

“No, you aren’t. If you were really sorry, you would stop being such a reckless kit.” 

Keith outright laughs, unashamed to be caught in a lie. He isn’t surprised though, Kolivan can always see through him.

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or make you do fifty laps for insubordination.”

Keith lets his hands run up Kolivan’s chest and neck, to rest on his cheeks. He smirks, “Kiss me, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter!  
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
